Find the matrix that corresponds to a dilation centered at the origin with scale factor $-3.$
Explanation: The dilation centered at the origin with scale factor $-3$ takes $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix},$ so the matrix is
\[\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -3 & 0 \\ 0 & -3 \end{pmatrix}}.\]